general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Morgan (Porter Fasullo)
Daniel and Danny redirect here. For other uses of the name, see Daniel (disambiguation). Jaxon and Jakob Kring (2012-present) Finn (2012; in Sam's fantasy)http://www.star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4183 Claire and Juliette (2012)http://star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4297 | status = Recurring | years = 2012-present | first = June 1, 2012 | last = | cause = | creator = Ron Carlivati | introducer = Frank Valentini | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:DanielEMorgan.png | caption1 = Jaxon and Jakob Kring as Danny Morgan | image2 = File:JJMorgan.jpg | caption2 = Gage and Gavin as Danny Morgan | image3 = File:Finn_as_jj.jpg | caption3 = Finn as Danny Morgan in Sam's fantasy | family = Cassadine, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine | nickname = Danny Danny Boy (by Rafe) | alias = Daniel Edward Morgan (full name) Jason Morgan Jr. (birth name) Victor Lord III (switched at birth) | namesakes = Danny McCall Edward Quartermaine Victor Lord Jr. Jason Morgan | gender = Male | born = June 1, 2012 Rendezvous Motel, Rm 204 Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owns 5% of voting stock of ELQ Enterprises | title = Russian royalty | residence = 57 Lake Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Jason Morgan (deceased) Sam Morgan | siblings = Jake Spencer (paternal half; deceased) Lila McCall (maternal half; stillborn) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Susan Moore (deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive) (paternal) Julian Jerome Alexis Davis (maternal) Cody McCall Evelyn Bass (maternal adoptive; deceased) | greatgrandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Kristin Bergman (deceased) Victor Jerome (deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine Robert Frank (paternal) Danny McCall (adoptive; deceased) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis Lucas Jones (maternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Ava Jerome Olivia St. John (deceased) Evan Jerome (deceased) Dino Antoinelli (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos (paternal) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (paternal once removed) Nikolas Cassadine Kiki Jerome Evan Jerome Jr. (deceased) (maternal once removed) | godparents = Damian SpinelliStated by Sam Morgan on 4-18-13 | godchildren = | relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) Spencer Cassadine (maternal second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan (formerly Victor Lord III) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan. He was going to be named Jason, Jr. after his father, but was switched at birth with the deceased Victor Lord III. When he was finally reunited with his mother Sam, she renamed him Daniel. Background Daniel is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan, though he was formerly believed to be conceived due to Franco allegedly raping Sam. He was conceived during Sam and Jason's honeymoon. At first, he was believed to be the child of Jason and Sam because of the results of a paternity test. Soon after, it was discovered that Jason and Franco were fraternal twin brothers, and a second DNA test was done. It showed that Franco was his father; however later it was revealed that the second paternity test was switched by Heather Webber, and Jason is Daniel's true father. Daniel is seen as a miracle child because in 2006 Sam was shot in the back while in Jason's arms. She recovered after a month-long stay in the hospital; and later, she and Jason tried to start a family only to be told that she would never be able to have children as a result of the damage from the gunshot wound. However, in 2011 Sam underwent a procedure called fertility reconstruction; the surgery was a success, allowing her to carry a baby to full term. Storylines Birth Daniel was born onscreen June 1, 2012 to Sam Morgan with the help of John McBain. After John left, the baby had some breathing complications and Sam took him to find help. He was set inside an empty flower planter when his mother went inside of a cabin. Once inside the cabin, Sam passed out, and Todd Manning found him and picked him up. Téa Delgado saw Todd holding the baby and mistakenly believed that he was her baby that she had just given birth to. Heather Webber convinced Todd to switch the baby with Téa's deceased son. Todd, Téa and the baby go to the hospital. Todd is taking the baby to the nursery when Sam and Jason arrive at the hospital with the stillborn child. There, Sam admits she was going to name the baby Jason after his father, even though they believed that Jason was not the baby's biological father at the time. At the hospital, Dr. Steven Webber said that the baby may have a serious genetic disorder called beta thalassemia, also called Mediterranean Anemia, which Sam passed on to him and was prevalent in the Cassadine family. Téa wonders how that's possible since neither she nor Victor are Italian or Greek, which Dr. Webber said was common for the disorder. Téa names the baby Victor after "his father," and they return to Llanview. The original paternity test was proven to be switched. The original document, in the hands of Heather Webber, proved that Jason is the baby's true father. Reveal and return After a period of almost three months offscreen, Téa and "Victor" are seen onscreen again at their home in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Heather broke out of Ferncliff and went to see Téa under the guise of wanting a fresh start and to make things right with the baby. When Heather gets to Téa's house, she introduces herself as her cousin, Susan Moore, and claims that she is only there to check on baby "Victor." Téa once again brings up the fact that neither her family nor anyone in her husband's family are carriers for beta thalassemia, yet baby "Victor" is a carrier. Téa thanks her for what she did on the night "Victor" was born and then gets a business call, leaving Heather all alone with the baby. Heather then reveals her plans of stealing baby "Victor," believing that she'll get better by raising a child. After Jerry Jacks releases a deadly pathogen into the water supply in Port Charles, Jason and Sam are left alone together during what they believed were their last hours of life. While alone, Sam shared with Jason her dream of what their life would be like if their child had lived. The antidote to the toxin was recovered, and everyone who was sick began to get better, but Jason's conversation with Sam about how her baby "died" prompted him to look into the events of that night one more time. While looking through the medical records, Jason found that the blood type of the baby that Sam buried as her son, did not match her blood type or Franco's. After finding this discrepancy, Jason began to suspect that her son was still alive. Jason, with the help of Spinelli, began to put the pieces together. After re-testing the DNA of the baby who died, they were sure that Sam's baby was still alive. Jason approached Steve Webber to see if he knew about his mother's whereabouts. Steve did not know where Heather was, but told Jason that Téa had given birth the same night as Sam, and Téa's baby had beta thalassemia, the condition that runs in Sam's family. Jason began to suspect that Téa had Sam's baby in Llanview with her. He enlists the help of John and asks him to travel to Llanview to get a DNA sample from Téa's baby, so they could confirm if he belonged to Sam or not. John traveled to Llanview and brought the sample back to Jason. Jason then went to take the sample to the lab when he was approached by Elizabeth Webber. After he tells Elizabeth about the test, she insists on helping him. She takes the results to the lab and puts a rush on them. When she returns with the test results, Jason was upset to see that the baby's DNA was not a match to Sam's. Hitting this roadblock discouraged Jason. Hours before Jason was planning to leave for Sonny and Kate's wedding, Elizabeth came to his door with a confession: she had been intentionally meddling and lying to both him and Sam because she wanted them to get a divorce. She then confessed that she had also switched the DNA results and showed him the true results that showed Sam is the mother of Téa's baby. After receiving this latest news, Jason calls John and shows him the results. John goes to Llanview to break the news to Téa, while Jason heads to Alexis's house to tell Sam. Before he gets the chance to tell Sam, he gets a call from John telling him that Heather has kidnapped the baby. Heather holes up at a motel with "Victor," telling him they're going for good. Heather calls Todd, blackmailing him again, telling him to get money and fake passports for her and the baby. While she's waiting, though, his medication runs out and Heather takes him to the hospital to get some more. By then, Jason and Sam have gone to the hospital, as well, when Steve is admitted after being attacked by Heather. Reunion and paternity reveal Heather takes the baby to the stairwell, and is discovered by Olivia Falconeri. When Olivia tries to get the baby, Heather pushes her down the stairs and takes "Victor" up to the roof. Jason and Sam find Olivia, and chase after Heather to the roof, cornering her. Heather refuses to hand the baby over, saying neither Jason or Sam love him, but both of them refuse to let Heather get to them. When the police surround the building, effectively stopping any chance of Heather escaping, she becomes unhinged. Heather tells Jason & Sam, "If I can't have this baby, no one can," and jumps over the ledge.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIJxg32AxEk Jason saves the baby when he grabs him just before Heather falls, and gives him to Sam. He is finally reunited with his parents. Téa comes by after realizing that the baby isn't hers, and says goodbye to "Victor." Though devastated, she gives him back to Sam and Jason, who rename their son Daniel Edward, after Sam's brother, Danny McCall, and Jason's grandfather, Edward Quartermaine. The next day, Daniel meets his grandmothers Monica and Alexis, as well as his two aunts, Kristina and Molly. Alexis lets Sam know that they are having all of Danny's baby items delivered to her house, where Sam is staying. After they leave, though, Jason tells Sam he wants her and Danny to come home with him. Sam agrees, and she and Jason take Danny home to Jason's penthouse, reuniting. That night, Jason is presumed dead when he disappears after being shot and thrown into the harbor. Sam finds out soon after that Jason is Danny's biological father. Early years A few months later, Heather escapes from Ferncliff and tries to head out of town. She intends on taking Danny to raise him as her son. Danny is at Alexis's house, with Rafe Kovich, Jr., Molly's friend. Heather claims to be the nanny, and tells Rafe, a fugitive, to hand Danny over or she'll call the police. Rafe gives Danny to her, and Heather goes with Danny to the same pier where Jason died. There, she's confronted by Caleb Morley, whom she believes is John. Caleb chokes Heather and throws her into the water. He tries to take Danny, but is stopped by Todd, and has to escape when the police show up. Sam shows up with Anna Devane, and Danny is returned to his mother. After the police leave, Sam is approached by Caleb, whom she realizes is not John. Caleb kidnaps both Sam and Danny, and brings them to Wyndemere, believing Sam is his long-dead wife, "Livvie Locke." When John shows up with Rafe and Lucy Coe, Caleb disappears with Sam, and John, Rafe, & Lucy rescue Danny. While John & Lucy go to find Sam, Rafe watches Danny. Heather comes to Wyndemere, and tries to take Danny, but this time, Rafe holds his ground, not allowing Heather to take off with the baby. Sam is rescued, and reunited with Danny. Illness On June 4th, 2013, at the courthouse, Sam catches Silas Clay inspecting Danny, who questions red bumps on his arm and advises her to take Danny to the hospital. She does and Dr. Patrick Drake takes a blood sample. On June 6th, however, Patrick tells Sam and Alexis that Danny possibly has leukemia, and on June 13, it is confirmed that Danny indeed does have leukemia. Silas assists in Danny's recovery, and eventually lets Sam know that Danny needs to have a bone marrow transplant. Sam and her family put together a list of donors. Meanwhile, Franco returns, and ends up in the hospital after being severely beaten. After suffering a seizure, he wakes up and believes he's actually Jason. He insists on wanting to see his "wife," Sam, and his "son," Danny. Eventually, he sneaks out and goes to Danny's room, then takes him out of the hospital back to the penthouse. Sam eventually shows up, but Franco knocks her out and runs out of the penthouse with Danny. Franco takes Danny to the bridge where Jason often went, and it's shown that he is slowly losing his grip on reality, picturing himself trying to strangle Elizabeth, and also being taunted as Jason by "Franco." He starts to hold Danny over the edge when Carly shows up, and talks him down, convincing him to hand Danny over to her. Danny is brought back to the hospital by Sam and Silas, who find out that Franco is a perfect match for Danny's bone marrow transplant, but Franco is also revealed to have a brain tumor, requiring risky surgery that could potentially kill him. Sam asks Jason to make sure Franco survives for Danny's sake, hoping he will be able to save Danny. Franco makes it through surgery, but Patrick lets Sam know that he could possibly have cancerous cells in his body, which means his bone marrow cannot be transplanted into Danny. Silas later confirms this, and tells Sam that Franco cannot save Danny. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Cassadine family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini